


And yet you keep lying to yourself

by CamilleDuDemon



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Heartbeats, Hux-centric, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 17:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6478984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleDuDemon/pseuds/CamilleDuDemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's just sex, after all, just sex.<br/>There's nothing more between them, they don't share some kind of mystical bond or bullshit good just to feed teenager girls with hopeless illusions.<br/>There can be no love aboard the Finalizer.<br/>There's work, there's pleasure...but not love.<br/>Love weakens spirits and makes minds unfocused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And yet you keep lying to yourself

The nights aboard the Finalizer are cold and long.

Sometimes, general Hux wraps his arms around the wide figure of Kylo Ren, pressing their bodies together and stealing some of his natural warmness to relieve his body from its almost chronic feeling of cold.

General Hux keeps saying that Kylo Ren is nothing more than a stress reliever to him, someone to use whenever he feels the urge to let his frustrations flow away from his exhausted mind, but yet he has allowed him to spend the nights in his quarters, even to sleep with him.

_To get closer and closer._

He has got accustomed, now, to his bulky and muscular body stealing his space and his long legs spreading on the mattress.

_He has grown so used to that he could really miss Ren, if he decided not to play his game anymore._

Hux shakes his head to his own thought, the tip of his nose rubbing against Kylo Ren's broad back.

It's just sex.

It's mere satisfaction of basic human instincts.

Contact, friction, release and goodnight, nothing more than that.

Ren moans in his sleep.

Maybe he's having a nightmare, he has plenty of them almost every night.

General Hux's palm is pressed against his chest and he can clearly feel his heart pounding hard against his palm, like a captive beast that's trying to break free from his cage.

It kicks furiously and Hux counts every single beat that hits his skin.

Kylo Ren's heart beats at the impressive rate of 110 bpm.

The general presses his body harder against his back, in a shy attempt of shushing him.

He tries to convince himself that he's doing it just for himself, just to be able to have a restful night without his partner tossing and turning until the first beeps of the alarm clock.

It's just sex, after all, just sex.

There's nothing more between them, they don't share some kind of mystical bond or bullshit good just to feed teenager girls with hopeless illusions.

There can be no love aboard the Finalizer.

There's work, there's pleasure...but certainly not love.

Love weakens spirits and makes minds unfocused.

Hux's train of thoughts is brutally ruined by Kylo Ren's body relaxing against his.

He was so lost in thought he didn't even realize he started to pet his raven hair.

“Better, now?”, he whispers.

The knight's breath is still slightly ragged, but his heartbeat has slowed down to a nice and steady rate of 70 bpm.

Hux cracks a smile, burying his face into the warm and scented skin of his back, where old and new scars form a pattern from which is really difficult to take the eyes off.

 _It's just sex, it's nothing more than that,_ Hux repeats to himself as if he was testing the truth of his own statement.

The heat radiating from Kylo Ren's body slowly drifts him off to sleep.

“Just sex...”, he mutters, before finally falling asleep with his chest glued to the knight's back.

For the first time in years, Ren's night isn't haunted by nightmares or unpleasant memories.

For the first time in years, they're both at peace.

 

 

 


End file.
